coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7828 (23rd March 2012)
Plot Audrey phones David and feigns illness so that she can spend the day with Lewis. Sally regains consciousness and the doctor confirms that she has made a good recovery. Sophie and Kevin are hugely relieved. Dev calls on Amber and tries to dissuade her from leaving but Amber is still upset at Sunita's comments. On hearing that Audrey is ill, Gail phones her and detects a note of panic in Audrey's voice leaving Gail suspicious. Tracy pressurises Steve into agreeing to buy a new coat for Amy. The doctor confirms that Sally will soon be out of intensive care; Sally, Sophie and Kevin share a warm, loving moment. Gail suggests to David they should visit Audrey to check she is OK. Steve's telling Ken how strapped for cash he is when Tracy arrives back from her shopping trip and proudly shows him the coat she's bought for Amy, and the new top for herself. Steve's furious and Ken offers to try and make her see sense. Dev reluctantly helps Amber pack her bags into her car. He tells her that she will always have a home with him but Amber retorts not whilst Sunita is around. They exchange a loving farewell. Lewis and Audrey enjoy a lazy afternoon eating chocolates and watching an old film. As Lewis heads out to buy a Chinese for their supper, David and Gail pull up outside and are horrified to see Audrey and Lewis kissing on the doorstep. Bereft Dev blames Sunita for Amber's departure, accusing her of rejecting Amber from the start. Sunita's incredulous and points out the problem was Amber who is rude, lazy and selfish. Sunita tells Dev that he lacks respect for her and she is tired of trying to make their relationship work. She slams out suggesting they call it a day. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Karl Munro - John Michie *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Nurse - Emma Matthews *Doctor Renshaw - Golda Rosheuvel Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room, kitchen and driveway *Weatherfield General - Side room Notes *Final appearance of Nikki Patel as Amber Kalirai. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunita refuses to apologise for her outburst and Amber packs her bags; the police receive a statement about Frank's killer; and Steve confides in Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (10th place). Ratings for both this and the next episode were adversely affected by transmission of the charity telethon Sport's Relief on BBC1. Category:2012 episodes